


At a disadvantage

by Sherlollian2016m



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlollian2016m/pseuds/Sherlollian2016m
Summary: inspired by thishttp://disgruntledturtle.tumblr.com/post/167048818361/imagine-your-height-difference-otp-short-one-is





	At a disadvantage

The home was quiet at night, he was sleeping next to her peacefully and deeply. it’s now or never.

She moved slowly and cautiously, moving the cover off her body and put one leg on the floor followed by the other.

A snort came out of him made her stop dead in her place and looked too him to find that he just moved a little bit, she took a deep breath and got up off the bed walking to her destination.

She reached the kitchen holding a small chair so it won’t make noises. She put it in front of hanging cupboard and stood on it, her heartbeats went faster, this is the moment.

She still couldn’t reach the box, he put it really deep inside, so she stood on her toes trying to reach it, the moment she finally could touch it with the tip of her fingers another long fingers reached the box easily and put it with no effort on the top of the cupboard.

“Come on!” Molly grumbled and pouted looking to her boyfriend’s smuggy smiley face.

“You didn’t tell me what is your present. why should I let you know what’s mine?” Sherlock laughed.

“It’s only few hours till our valentine date this year, have patience and come to sleep.” he offered simply while moving back to his bedroom.

Molly’s face turned red as tomato from anger and walked fast to their bedroom hitting the low part of his arm while passing him aggresively “I hate you.” she said angrily and buried herself under the cover, still pouting.

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile at the view, she looked very small on their bed, he joined her and hugged her from the back and kissed her hair “No, you don’t.”

She began to relax between his arms ad yawned “ maybe, but I’m angry of you.” she said with quiet voice that faded with the last word and she went in deep sleep.

“Hope this won’t change your answer tomorrow to my question.” He whispered to himself watching her sleeping and kissed her hair again. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this   
> http://disgruntledturtle.tumblr.com/post/167048818361/imagine-your-height-difference-otp-short-one-is


End file.
